gamekiller22s_episodic_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bite of 87
"Bite of 87", retitled "Episode 5", is the fifth episode of Five Nights at Freddy's: Season One. Summary The Puppet and Manny Lane finally convinces Samantha Lane and Jeremy Fitzgerald to help them to free the souls of the children inside of the animatronics, but the remaining animatronics won't allow that and will do anything to keep the three humans away from their plot of revenge.' Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that were tracked by the game. For the complete in-game stats, see FNAF Statistics. Jeremy Fitzgerald's Choices In Danger: Who did you save? *Saved Manny - 60% *Saved Samantha - 37% *Saved yourself - 3% Samantha Lane's Choices Escape: Helped Henry & Sam to escape? *Helped them - 70% *Didn't help - 30% Feelings: Confessed to Foxy? *Confessed - 56% *Didn't confess - 44% Manny Lane's Choices Plan Begins: Knocked Dexter out? *Knocked him out - 66% *Left him - 34% New Friendship: Played guitar with Bonnie? *Played guitar with him - 82% *Left him alone - 28% Credits *Jeremy Fitzgerald *Samantha Lane *Manny Lane *Roxy Lane *Freddy Fazbear *Bonnie *Chica *Foxy *The Puppet *Gamer Boy *Emily Lucius *Balloon Boy *Balloon Girl *Mangle *Henry *Sam *Carly *Alexandra (Determinant) *Dexter *Michelle Schmidt (Determinant) *Celia (Determinant) Impacts from previous choices "First Night" *Michelle appears in this episode if Freddy was shot. *Freddy has bullet holes in his chest if he was shot. *Mangle has only one arm if she was shot. *Celia will have a bit mark on her hip if Freddy was shot. *Celia will only have a scratch on her arm if she was saved from Mangle. *Mangle will try to kill Jeremy more than the others if she was shot. *Manny will mention to Chica about Roxy helping more if Jeremy protected her and Manny. "Five Children" *Balloon Boy gives Manny a high-five if Manny befriended him. *Balloon Girl offers to help Manny if she was befriended. *Alexandra appears in this episode if she was saved. "Pirate's Cove" *If Jeremy fought Chica, she will have a broken arm. *If Jeremy fought Bonnie, he doesn't play his guitar during the night. *If Jeremy fought Freddy, he will knock Jeremy out and tie him up against a lamp post outside the restaurant. *Foxy will admit his feelings first if he saved Samantha. *Foxy will follow Samantha everywhere if she distracted the animatronics. *Carly warn Samantha to stay away from Foxy if Samantha played Foxy's "game". "Lost Souls" *Celia appears in this episode if Jeremy gave her pills. *Puppet will criticize Manny if he didn't listen to Puppet's whole story. *Puppet will be more supportive of Manny if he fixed Bonnie and Chica. *Bonnie and Chica protects Manny throughout the episode if he fixed them. *Bonnie will tell Samantha about Emily's skill if she fixed them instead of Manny. *Emily teaches Manny tricks about mechanics if he let Emily fixed Bonnie and Chica. *Carly will attack Samantha if she lost temper with her. *Henry and Sam will call Samantha a patient person if she didn't lose her temper with Carly. Deaths *Henry (Determinant) *Sam (Determinant) Trivia *This episode has 2 deaths maximum. **This is the first episode in the series to have no deaths (based on choices). **This is also the first episode to have all characters' fate be decided by the player. *This episode has the fewest deaths in the series, or none. Category:Episodes Category:FNAF S1 Category:FNAF Category:Season 1